A Bad Nightmare
by AceofSpadez6969
Summary: As Kaneki slowly loses consciousness, he thinks he would end up in hell for all the sins he had committed. But life is just way to cruel to him. İnstead of making him rest , it ends up putting him in another World. What will kaneki do. Will he finally be able to live a normal life. That would never happen...
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: Unfortunate Encounter_

 _Pain was something Kaneki was getting used to from all that happened to him. He was so far broken to even be repaired . Was there no stop to this torture he wondered as he tried to forget what had happened to him. What's one thousand mines seven , Hides death, the so called people he called his friends. They were all pushing Kaneki away from who he used to be but now he was just a monster roaming in a broken world. As he thought about the his past the pain grew more and more until you could hear a scream coming from Kaneki. He had two holes going through his head ,laying on the ground , clinging two life as he slowly lost consciousness. 'This is it ' he thought as he knew he would be known for a monster that had killed and was unable to protect even his comrades..._

* * *

 _He felt like he was falling in darkness . 'Is this how hell feels' he thought to him self as the Air was hitting his now healed body._

 _'Wait...AIR!?' Kaneki said as he immediately opened his eyes ,too only see him self falling from the sky._

 _"The hell !?" He screamed as he got closer and closer to the ground. Without a second thought ,Kaneki immediately activated his kagune for a somewhat safe landing as he crashed on to the ground ,making a very loud noise._

 _As the dust in the air faded away ,Kaneki could now see were he was. He was in a forest but could see lights not very far away from were he was. It would normally be impossible to see the lights but when Kaneki became a ghoul his eyesight and his hearing was increased even do he couldn't smell as good as a ghoul._

 _'How did I get here' Kaneki thought to him self looking up in the sky, hoping to see something that could explain how he ended up skydiving. As he looked up the only thing he could see was something like a small crack slowly fading away._

 _Kaneki thought that he was going crazy. Was it actually possible that he came here from that crack that he just saw. More importantly if he did how did he ended up in there in the first place. All these questions started to make him frustrated. Nothing added up. The sky diving , the crack in the sky. It just made zero sense._

 _As Kaneki tried to understand the situation he was in , he could smell and hear people close to him, slowly making there way to his whereabouts. It was probably just random people that heard the loud noise that he made from the landing . Just in case Kaneki readied him self for anything that could be thrown at him._

 _There was no use in hiding. He needed to know we're he was but the situation he was in wouldn't help him at all. He was still wearing his battle suit and half of his body was still covered in blood from all the fighting that went down in the 20th ward . Plus he started feeling hungry but he wasn't going to attack random people if the didn't pose a threat .Kaneki s main objective was acting like nothing had happened and trying to ovoid attention as much as possible._

 _As everyone started gathering around him, he could clearly see the fear in there faces as they slowly realized what was in front of them. They were 7 of them in total , 4 men 3 female to be exact but some of them looked different. Some were human but some of them had long ears that looked like elves would have and some of them had pointy ears and a tail that a fox would. All of them were wearing armor and they looked like they were armed with swords or knives._

 _'What is this' Kaneki thought making a confused impression. It was like he was in some sort of fantasy world. Before Kaneki could think about anything else..._

 _'Kid what are you doing hear. ' yelled one of the fox looking guys._

 _'I kinda got lost. Could you guys tell me were I am' Kaneki said in a calm voice scratching the back of his head. Before anyone could say anything else one of the female elves walked closer to Kaneki and explained were he was._

 _'Your just outside of town. When we heard the loud noise are familia came rushing to see what it was .The female said still trying to figure out who was in front of them._

 _' I see...but what did you meant by "our familia" Kaneki said confused._

 _'You don't know... Well let me explain. When the gods were in heaven ,watching us struggling to live they came down to earth too understand the life that we live. We earn a great deal of grace by joining a [GODS] familia. In return the God is dependent on his/her familia. So basically it's like a gild and a home to us adventurers . '_

 _As Kaneki heard what the the female elf had last said , he couldn't stop thinking about Anteiku. How they were trying to live a somewhat peaceful life but the world wasn't that much of a peaceful place. " It was better to get hurt than to hurt someone else." That was Kaneki s way of living until he met Jason. Oh how Kaneki felt good ripping the flesh of his body peace by peace while he could hear Jason' s screams. After all Jason was somewhat his senpai. Teaching him how to count down From 1000 dividing it by 7 each time he felt pain going through his body._

 _Before Kaneki could remember about more of those wicked though the female elf pulled out her sword so as her familia saying..._

 _' I wasn't sure at first because I couldn't tell if you had a wound. But now I know for sure that the blood on you isn't yours so would you mind telling us who's blood is that. There is no chance of escape. Most of use in our familia is a level 2 and I'm a level 3 adventurer so I doubt you'll do something stupid.'_

 _As Kaneki heard what the female elf had last said ,he couldn't stop smiling. It was a smile that belonged to a mad man. As the familia saw the boy laughing they couldn't stop but feel paranoid. It was as if they were knocking on deaths door. "How" they thought to themselves. How could they get this scared from just a boy. It was 7 against 1 and the fight hadn't even started. As they were trying to stay as focused as possible they could hear a loud " crack " coming from the boy in front of them._

 _'You know I was trying to avoid that subject but I guess you figured it out...if you just kept your mouth shut we could have voided this 'said Kaneki smiling wickedly ._

 _'You can't be thinking on taking us all on . That's insane , there's no way you could survive all of our attacks even if you we're a level 4 and last time I checked there was no one even similar to you that was a level 4 adventurer' the female elf said. With in a blink of an eye the boy in front of them was already gone._

 _'Impossible...Were did he go, he was just in front of us' one of the human shouted . As the woman elf slowly scanned the area with here eyes she could hear a scream coming from one of her teammates. She immediately turned around to only see the white haired boy piercing her allies one by one , only with his fists. It looked like he was dancing as he dodged every single attack they tried to make on him._

 _In less that a minute there was a pool of blood and 6 corpses on the ground. Only the female elf remaining, pointing her sword at the white hair boy that was standing in the middle of the corpses , still smiling wickedly ._

 _'If you just avoided the subject , your so called familia would had been alive right now' said Kaneki liking the blood on his hand._

 _Before anything else could been said the female elf rushed Kaneki speaking in another language swinging her sword at him with all her strength. The second she finished speaking , Kaneki could see that the sword that had been swung at him , was glowing. As the sword was about to hit , Kaneki raised his hand to only catch the sword between his two fingers ._

 _'Week' he said with a cold voice , breaking the sword with little effort._

 _'Impossible!.. How were you able to hold my sword , even when I had enchanted it . No human should be able to hold that kind of an attack. Just what are you' The elf said making a very depressing face kneeling on the ground in front of Kaneki ._

 _'Me... I'm just a nightmare' said Kaneki piercing the woman in front of him with his kagune. As the body of the women fell on to the ground._

 _'Well I guess that's over, I wish there was a different way of doing this but this is the only way I know off' Kaneki thought to him self ripping a part of flesh from the woman he had just killed and started devouring the body that was now lying in front of him..._

 __CHAPTER END__

* * *

 _Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Before any of you say that its shit or bad, this is my first crossover. So if you dont like it dont reed it._

 _İf some of you do like it then im glad that you spended your time reading this if you were even able to find it._

 _if any of you have an idea or want me to chage something then feel free to write it in the reviews._

 _Any way if you found this thx for reading and peace._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: The Meaning Of Thrash**_

 _Because of that little in-counter Kaneki had , he now had enough food to last for 2 months. And he had a little more information about were he was. He was no longer in his world , even a blind man could figure out that one. It was that obvious. Plus for Kaneki it was like he was a lot lighter and faster as if gravity had changed for him._

 _After Kaneki cleaned up all the blood on him and took the clothes of one of the guys he had killed , he was ready to move out. If it was his old self , he would feel guilty for killing those people but the world was a cruel place. He knew that better than anyone else from experience._

 _As Kaneki turned around and started walking to the town he could see something lying on the ground were he had landed .It was his mask. As Kaneki picked up his mask he stared at it for sometime._

 _His ghoul mask showed resemblance to a leather gimp mask with an eye patch. As it bared a lipless mouth that showed ıts large teeth, much like a restrained asylum monster. Whenever he wore it , just by looking at him you would get creeped out by how much it suited him._

 _After Kaneki looked at his mask ,he shoved it in a small blue bag he got from one of the adventures he had killed. Now Kaneki was more casual wearing a black V t-shirt , black jeans and a long gray coat with a hoodie. Plus the blue backpack on his back that was holding his mask, battle suit and money he got from those guys. Kaneki was now ready to walk in to the crowd , acting like nothing had happened._

* * *

 _{ the following day }_

 _"Kami-sama aren't you going to work"said Bell-San wondering where his goddess was going._

 _"No but I'll be gone for a while. I'll probably be back this evening. I'm going to a meeting that us Gods are hosting to talk about the incident that happened yesterday." Said the goddess_

 _"Are they sure it was a murderer. It could have been someone that could have found the bodies in the dungeon and moved them too the forest to make a grave or something . " Bell said giving some thought in to the incident._

 _"Maybe ... However Bell- kun stay safe while I'm gone and don't get in to trouble" the lolita goddess said In a worried voice._

 _"Ok I'll stay safe kami-sama , after all because of that incident only level 4 or higher adventurers are going to the dungeon today "said Bell-San_

 _"Ok then I'm heading off . See you later Bell-kun" she said , giving a heart worming smile as she left the building._

 _As Hestia left Bell-San started walking to his sofa to lay down for a couple of minutes. After all ,he did had the hole day to himself. As Bell-San laid down he stared thinking about the incident that happened a day ago. The person that found the bodies was a Demi-human that smelled blood and went to investigate, to only see 7 corpses. Some half eaten and some weren't even able to be recognized. 'The horror that Demi-human had to witness' he thought , trying to put himself in the Demi-humans shoes._

 _As Bell was lost in his thoughts , he slowly felt the erg to sleep. He didn't had anything else productive to do. 'Taking a little nap wouldn't harm anyone' he said out loud slowly closing his eyes, drifting away in his thoughts..._

 _{ 5 hours later}_

 _Bell slowly got up of the couch , only to be awaken by the sound his stomach was making. As he slowly got up to look at the time he couldn't believe his eyes. It was already evening._

 _' Wow.. I must have been really tired. I can't even remember the last time I slept this much midday.' He said out loud with a surprised face, as he walked to the bathroom to wash his face. After he had washed his face and wore his usual clothes that he wore for going out..._

 _' I guess I'll get something to eat and I did promise that waitress from yesterday that I would come by were she worked' he said walking to the door ,ready to open it._

 _' What was the place called again.. Ah yes it was called "The Mistress Of Abundance " Bell said opening the door and walking outside , slowly heading to his destination._

* * *

 _As Kaneki was walking through the streets trying to memorizing the area , he had learned a lot about the world he was now living in. Apparently there were three types of beings. The first one was the Demi-humans like the woman with the elf ears he fought yesterday. The second one is normal humans. And the last ones are gods. For some reason gods are forbidden to go into 'the dungeon' whatever that means and are not allowed to fight. Plus they look like normal humans. That was all the information Kaneki was able to gather so far and it did cost him quite a lot. Almost half of the money he got from the familia was wasted._

 _It wasn't like he needed money for food . Still money meant information and in the town he was in there were quite a few of people that lived on information._

 _As he kept moving, trying to get used to his surroundings , he couldn't stop but look at how everyone was getting along. Humans, Demi-humans, gods it didn't matter to any of them._

 _'I wonder if our world could have been like this. A world were everyone understands each other' he thought to him self as he looked up in the sky making a cold expression. But Kaneki wasn't born yesterday . He knew that if it was this world or another, no one would want a flesh eating monster by there side._ _" I can't live with you or without you" . Only those words were able to explain his situation so well._

 _As Kaneki got lost in his thoughts , he heard someone yell from the shop next to him. As he looked at the shop to see were the sound was coming from, he was shocked to see so many people at one place. It was a fancy looking restaurant called "The Mistress Of Abundance " , filled with people drinking or eating food. 'Maybe getting a cup of coffee won't be a bad idea' he said to himself._

 _As he entered the restaurant ,trying to avoid as much as attention, a waitress treated him to a empty table and took his order. The restaurant looked unlike any other he had seen. The tables were made from wood but was kept completely natural as the floor was made out of marble. It had a unique style._

 _As the waitress brought his black coffee that he had ordered ,he slowly took a sip hoping it wouldn't be absolut horse crap. But for his surprise it wasn't half bad. It wasn't as good as Anteiku or what he could make but it was good enough for him to drink._

 _As he slowly finished his coffee he realized that everyone went completely silent. As he tried to figure out the reason why , he could see 5 new people walking in to the restaurant. ' I wonder who they are. They must be someone big to make everyone stop talking in an instant ' he thought to himself._

 _As Kaneki was about to walk out he could hear one of the 5 people that walked in shouting random stuff. The sound was coming from a male Demi-human that had grey hair. He had quite a lot of muscle for a Demi-human and had a purple tattoo shaped as lightning ,covering half of his face. He was probably drunk but Kaneki took this as a chance to gather a little more information .He kept on shouting 'tomato kid'.How he was week and pathetic and calling week people 'garbage' wasn't wrong._

 _As Kaneki kept listening to what the fox guy was saying , he couldn't help but fell rage going through his body. He slowly got up, putting on his hoodie to hide his face better and started walking to the table that the fox guy was at. The second he came in front of the table..._

 _'What do you want week trash' the fox said giving him the signal to fuck off._

 _' if I were you I would shut up, if you don't want to loose that tongue of yours' Kaneki said in a cold voice that made the people around him shiver._

 _' Are you begging for a fight 'thrash' the fox shouted getting up from were he was and grabbing Kaneki from his t-shirt. The second everyone in the_ _restaurant_ _heard what the fox had said..._

 _'OMG did I heard that right. 'Someone's challenging Bate from the Loki familia. 'That kid has a death wish' the people at the restaurant started whispering to each other. Before anything else could have been said..._

 _'Don't Bate... dont pick a fight with low level adventurers .' A woman said that was sitting among them. She had emerald colored hair reaching to her waist and was tied as a tail. Besides from here sharp pointy ears, you could see that she had a nobel impression and looked quite intelligent ._

 _' So your names Bate ' said Kaneki shaking in excitement , as he reached out to Bates hand that was holding him and squeezing it until you could hear Bate say 'ow' as Kaneki_ _threw him like a rag doll out of the restaurant._

 _Everyones reaction was compleat shock. No one could have blamed. Afterall they just witnessed a mysterious kid in black throw Bate, a level five adventurer out of the restaurant like it was nothing._

 _As Kaneki slowly started walking out of the restaurant only to see Bate on the groud with a pissed look..._

 _'I hope you can explain the meaning of thrash to me' said the boy in black , shaking in excitement as he holded his index finger making a loud 'crack' echoing through the room..._

 __CHAPTER END__

* * *

 _Before i say anything , i just want to thank you guys for the support you have been giving me.:3_

 _i tried my best not to make a single mistake while writing so you guys could read whitout struggling._

 _if any of you guys have an idea or want me to change something then feel free to write it in the reviews._

 _See you guys in the next chapter. Peace..._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Monster**_

 _'The fuck !? What just happened ' Bate thought to him self as he tried to get up but couldn't because of the pain he was feeling. As he struggled to get up , he could see the mysterious boy in black slowly walking towards him . You couldn't see the boys face from the hoodie he had on, only the demonic smile that was never fading away._

 _'What's this.' Bate silently said to him self as he felt a cold shiver going down for his spine . 'Am I afraid from this trash that's in front of me' Bate thought to himself as he couldn't remember the last time he felt like this. Even his "six sense" was telling him that the figure in front of him was dangerous._

 _I hope you can explain the meaning of thrash to me' said the boy as he shook in excitement while slowly walking closer to his target that was lying on the ground._

 _'You pice of shit! I'm going to fucking kill you' said Bate as he quickly got off the ground and started charging the boy In black while he was readying his fists. The second he swung with all his strength the boy in front of him vanished. ' What?! Where'd he go' Bate said quickly backing away from were he currently was._

 _' You know, if your this week, than I'd rather prefer being called' trash' said a voice behind him. The second Bate turned around ready to counter attack ,he immediately got kicked with an enormous force that sent him flying ,making him smash in to a stone wall that was across the restaurant they were at._

 _Surprisingly Bate was still conscious but he was in no shape to move. His arm was dislocated and some of his ribs were broken from the force of the boys kick. ' I'm suppose to be one of the strongest level 5 adventurers yet I can't see his movements. Just who is he'Bate thought to himself while cringing in pain as the mysterious boy slowly started walking towards him , stopping right in front of him as he whispered in to Bates ear with a demonic voice."what's one thousand minus seven" said the boy holding his index finger making a loud 'crack ' noise._

 _As Bate heard what the boy said , he could clearly see his face. The boy had snow white hair with a pale body cooler. From every angle you could see that the boy was insane. But his eyes. After Bate saw the boys eyes he wished that he had never seen it. One of his eyes was a faded gray cooler but the other eye was completely black with a read iris that was shaking out of control. As Bate saw the boys insane face the only thing he could say was 'Monster' with a fading voice as he collapsed, losing continuousness ._

* * *

 _{ 2 hours earlier ,at the gods meeting}_

 _' I see that almost every familia has came to this meeting ' The goddess of the Loki familia said , ready to start the meeting. The Loki familia s goddess was the one who arranged the meeting after all. Even though she has the strongest adventurers in her familia she was worried for the other familia s as well. She had light read hair and red eyes and was well known to dress up in a tomboyish or men's-like style._

 _'Before we start I just want to make sure if there really was a killer' said Hestia in a questionable voice. ' it could have been someone that found the bodies of the adventurers and carried it to the woods to make a grave of something.' The goddess continued . As everyone heard what Hestia said , the room was filled with questions. Was it actually something like that or was it a murder. It could have been either one of them. As everyone kept talking..._

 _' it was definitely a murder. We even have confirmation from the God of the victims familia. Apparently his familia went out to investigate a loud noise that came from the woods but they never came back.' Said Loki slowly explaining everything._

 _'So is it true that your familia was able to gather a bit of information about the killer.' the goddess of the hephthaestus familia said. She had crimson eyes and red hair reaching to her waist. She has a rather sharp face and slender body with an eyepatch over her right eye. Her familia isn't known for fighting but is known for being a blacksmith._

 _' We have eye witnesses saying that they saw a black figure walking out of the woods sometime after the victims went in. So everyone make sure to be as careful as possible when your outside and if you see someone like I described, don't hesitate to order your familia to attack but make sure not to kill them' Loki shouted, making sure everyone heard what she said._

* * *

 _{previous time}_

 _Kaneki turned around making sure that his face was still hidden . As he turned around he could see a massive crowd looking at him with fear. Who could have blamed them. After all the boy that they saw in front of them had defeated a level five adventurer without even getting his clothes dirtied._

 _As Kaneki started walking away from the restaurant he could hear someone yelling at him, saying to stop. As he looked were the sound was coming from, he could see two women walking towards him and stoping 5 feet away from him. One of them had light read hair and red eyes and the other had blonde hair , wearing a white dress carrying a sword next to her._

 _'How could I help you' said Kaneki in a calm voice._

 _'Drop the act. We have eye witnesses saying they saw a black figure walking outside of the woods yesterday ,right before the murder happened.' Said the red haired girl in a angry voice._

 _' On top of that we saw how you fought our comrade just now and I have to say your really something . What familia are you in? What's your name?' Said the blonde girl hoping to get a little more information from the boy in front of them._

 _' For your information it wasn't a murder it was more like a slaughter and I'm not in a familia. Plus I have no interest in sharing my name with you people .' He said in a cold voice_

 _' That must be a lie... There's no way you are not in a familia. If you weren't you would have no chance of defatting a level two but you just defeated a level five. Don't lie two us !' The red head shouted in anger._

 _' There is no lie in what I said. A familia is suppose to be a family to an adventurer but for me a family is dead weight.' Kaneki said in a cold voice remembering his mistakes he made in his old world. Of course family was everything to him but from everything that happened he came to understand that they would just slow you down or try to change you._

 _Loki knew that he wasn't lying but then how did he defeated a level five in hand to hand combat. There was only two answers . The first one was that he was a rogue god who could brake the rules and the second one was that he was a monster. The second one was could have been just a theory but it wasn't impossible. A high level monster that could take the form of a human, somehow coming all the way up to the place that the gods and humans live. Even if it was a 000.000.001 percent chance._

 _' Are you by any chance a rogue god' said the red haired woman , hoping to get an answer. But the only thing she could see was the boy laughing like a maniac._

 _' A God ' he said still laughing ' No I'm not a God . I'm more like the devil ' Kaneki continued in a demonic voice as he cracked his index finger making Loki shiver for the first time._

 _' Aiz you may attack...' As Loki was about two finish her centers she could feel someone biting in her shoulder. The pain she felt was unbearable. It was like getting burned alive .This was the first time as a goddess she felt this much pain as she screamed as loud as she could. Nobody had ever seen someone attacking a goddess and more of all eating her flesh. As everyone in the restaurant started running away in fear while some vomiting from the site they had just seen..._

 _' Hmm.. So this is how a goddesses flesh tastes like. It's a pity you can't fight but your flesh tastes like absolute shit.' Kaneki said as he backed away from the two women. As the blonde haired woman had drawn her sword , ready to charge the boy in front of him.._

 _'Don't do it Aiz ' the goddess said cringing in pain. ' he's stronger than you' she continued._

 _' I see that the pray has known there place. Now if you excuse me I have business to attend to. ' Kaneki said ready to jump on to the roof tops._

 _' Next time I will definitely kill you' said the blond in an angry voice as the boy vanished from there sight..._

 _ **_Chapter End_**_

* * *

 _Hey guys._  
 _I know, I know, I fucked up. Sorry 4 not posting this earlier. The only thing I can say is...life's a bitch._  
 _I will always post randomly. Sometimes I can post in 1 day or in 5 days but it will never be more than a week._  
 _BTW Thanks for all the support and if you liked the story don't forget to favorite._  
 _If you have any ideas or want to share something feel free to write it in the reviews. Peace !_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Anger**_

 _As he was jumping from rooftop to rooftop, looking up in to the dark blue sky only to feel a cold breeze from the wind. The sky was as dark as it could get and the moonlight was shining as bright as it could. As he kept moving , he felt like he was missing something. Some sort of pice that he needed to fill. He needed a place, a home for himself but that would never happen. Even if he was consumed in loneliness , he would never go back to having a family. Even now he only saw these people he was forced to see as pray and he was the hunter. The reason he saw them like this was way to deep to describe. Only someone that had suffered like him , lost someone close to them and was betrayed even by his friends on the erg of death could have understood him._

 _All of these thoughts going through his head was making Kaneki frustrated. It made him remember his old self. Was his old self better compared to his previous self. There was no way that was true. In this world and the old one, power ment everything. People need power to survive and who ever has that power moves on as the week die a pitiful death. That's why he did it. That's why he survived, getting stronger to protect what was left of his family. That's why he fought and fought until he died to protect what was important to him. But now nothing was left for him to only thing that was left was the pain he felt._

 _As he kept moving the pain grew more and more until he recognized the pain he was feeling. The pain grew so large that he felt it was going to tare right threw him . As he slowly tried to find a deserted place. ' why now...Why did this had to happen now. Was it because I took a bite out of that goddess.' he thought as he moved forward until he spotted a forest not very far away from him._

 _With the remaining strength he had , he dashed in to the forest trying to get as far away from the town as possible . Each step felt like getting stabbed to him as he tried to move further and further away , until he collapsed on to the ground crying in pain. He couldn't control " it " anymore._

 _As the withe haired boy released his kagune the pain had grew larger as he was trying to control it with all his strength that was left until he was out. The second he ended up letting go , a lare of twin centipede-like tails protruding downwards from his back appeared as a masked formed around his face that featured a hole for his left eye and a bird's beak over the middle of his face._

 _As the white haired boy got up you could see that his right eye was completely blank with a mad smile on his face as he was whispering to him self..._

 ** _' mY...FiNgerS oN The bEnCh' - '' My tOEssss...In a buCkeT ' - ' CeNtipeDe...CraWling iNnnn mY eAr' - ' WhatsS oNe tHousAnd... miNuS seVeN'_**

 _Each of these words meant something deep but it was no use right now. There was no way of stopping Kaneki in his current condition. You could only watch him as he destroyed everything until he was satisfied. It was like his kakuja was pure anger. Anger that was kept inside of him for so long waiting to come out._

 _As time passed you could slowly see that his never ending smile was fading away . His kakuja was also slowly turning into blood red dust as so the mask that had formed on his face. It was like the beast that had possessed him had gotten bored ._

 _As Kaneki slowly gained control, he immediately collapsed on to the ground half-conscious. He was completely out of breath and was sweeting. From every angel you could see that he was in no condition to move. As Kaneki tried to stay contuse , he could only say one thing ._

 _' Is it over? ' he said in a desperate voice as he completely let go of himself , collapsing on to the floor._

* * *

 _' What's this ' Kaneki thought looking at were he was. He was in a large room that had a checkered-bored pattern on the floor. The walls were pure red, almost like blood and in the middle of the room there was a wooden chair. As he slowly walked closer and to the chair, he could hear someone really close to him but there was no one there . It was almost like someone was whispered in his ear._

 _As Kaneki listed to the voice... He could here someone say something really familiar. ' What's one thousand minus seven' As Kanekis eyes grew large from what he had here'd , from out of nowhere a figure popped up right in front of him. It was a boy around his age that had black hair. Even though he was standing up , he was hiding his face by looking at the ground._

 _' Who are you' Kaneki asked hopping to get an answers._

 _' How could you forget me...after everything I've done... **HOW COULD YOU FORGET ME KANEKI!** ' The black haired boy said in a demonic voice as he lifted his head looking straight at Kaneki._

 _As Kaneki saw the boys face he was in complete shock. It was his old self while he was at Anteiku but the only difference was that his face had the mask of his kakuja and his left eye were as blank as it could get. As the white haired boy tried to move away from his old self he realized that he could. For some reason his legs weren't moving. It was like he was frozen. As the black haired boy got closer to Kanekis ear , he whispered something that was going to haunt him for his hole life.._

 ** _'WHATS ONE THOUSAND MINUS SEVEN'_**

* * *

 _Kaneki woke up in screams and sweat as he tried to calm his self down saying that 'it's ok' or 'there's nothing there'._

 _' Its been a long time since I had a nightmare like that ' he thought to himself as he laid down on to the bed..._

 _' Wait... Bed!?' He said as he slowly got up realizing that he wasn't were he last was. He was in some kind of old building made out of stone. There wasn't very much in the building to. Just one bed ,a couch and a bathroom. You could see that the building was very old and was rundown. As he was examining the building he realized that all of his clothes was really dirty and was torn apart but luckily his backpack was next to him._

 _' Who brought me here' he thought to him self trying to remember his last location but couldn't. It was like he had amnesia. 'So this is what happens when I end up using it' he thought as he heard the door open. He was ready for anything but he needed to understand the situation first._

 _As the door opened he could see two people. One was a boy that was wearing a brown and black shirt, he also had white hair as his eyes were blood red . He looked more like a bunny than a person. The other one was a little girl with huge breasts and was wearing a white dress whit a long blue ribbon that was going around here shoulders._

 _As they saw the white hair boy they immediately rushed over to him asking if he was ok. Kaneki had to admit , they looked like friendly people but he new not to trust a pretty face. Fucking Rise was the reason the world started turning against him in the first place._

 _' Are you ok. I saw you collapsed on the ground while I was coming back from the dungeon. ' the rabbit boy said in a worried voice._

 _' I'm fine but could you guys explain to me were I am ' Said Kaneki in a friendly voice._

 _' Oh I'm sorry... My names Bell Cranel but you can call me Bell and this is my goddess Hestia-sama. Right now we're in are base. It might not look like much but this is all we can offered right now because we're a small familia... But what happened to you out there_  
 _The bunny boy said. Kaneki thought of this as a chance for a place to stay and to get a good amount of information._

 _Kaneki needed to answer carefully. He couldn't just say that he came from another world and he didn't want to kill them as well. To him they were like a easy and reliable source. So he said the most realistic thing he could think at that time._

 _' I can't remember anything' Kaneki said , holding his forehead as he lied like a pro._

 _' Anything... Are you sure ' the loli goddess said in a concern voice._

 _' The only thing I remember is my name. Ken Kaneki...but I'm pretty sure they called me by my surname...' He said thinking about being an actor._

 _As the two figures here'd what the white haired boy had said there was a moment of silence in the room. Was there a chance that they could have seen through his lie? If they did then he had no choice but to kill them. As a minute passes and there was no answer and just as he was getting ready to kill them..._

 _' How about joining are familia so we can help you can get your memory back ' said Hestia that ended up breaking the silence in the room._

 _' If it helps me get back my memories , I'll gladly join.' Kaneki said immediately as his inner voice was laughing._

 _As the two figures here'd what he had said they couldn't stop but feel happy. They were smiling and hugging each other with joy. Kaneki didn't understand why they were so happy to get a new member but for him , he was ok with it. He got a new place to stay and a good source of information._

 _' I guess I will be working with you guys . I hope we can get along well' Kaneki said as he got out of the bed , bowing hi head down. At that time no one could see it but he was smiling . Not in joy... No...but in a demonic way..._

 __ CHAPTER END __

* * *

 _And another chapter done. Wow... I'm really enjoying writing these new chapters._  
 _Anyway , I'm pretty sure almost everyones at school and I just want to say thank you.. For all the support , all the favorites and fallows. You guys are the reason I keep writing so thank you guys again._  
 _If you liked this story don't forget to favorite or fallow and if you have any ideas about this story feel free to write it down in the reviews. Peace!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: Wanted**_

 _'So this is a dungeon' Kaneki said as he quickly scanned the area._

 _Apparently he was in the fifth floor and each floor looked completely different from each other. The fifth floor was a cave and had a smooth lighting that was coming from colorful crystals that was hanging from the wall. The floor was made out of sand and rocks so it was kinda hard to move in but Kaneki wasn't bothered by it at all. As he kept examining the area..._

 _' Yup and when we kill the monsters that spawn, we get jells and we give them to the bank in extage for money. Bell said as he slashed the monster in front of him. As the monster he slashed fell to the ground , he saw that the body of the monster ended up turning in to ash ,slowly revealing a small green jell in there chest area. As Bell crouched to pick up the jell , Kaneki immediately realized a goblin jumping towards Bell. Before it could touch him , with no effort Kaneki smack it with his arm , making the goblin fly and crash in to the wall._

 _As Bell saw what the white haired boy had done..._

 _' Wow...thanks for having my back. I wonder what your strength level is but you should really start using that sword we gave you' Bell said._

 _Even though Kaneki didn't need or knew how to use a sword , it would had been suspicious if he didn't went armed compared to the boy next to him that was wearing a chest-plate and was carrying a knife. After all Kaneki only had his backpack on with his black coat._

 _' Well I'm sorry but even though I joined your familia , I'm not interested in taking my shirt of and letting Hestia ride on my back. It's just way to embarrassing.' He said but it wasn't exactly true. He wasn't embarrassed at all... Ok maybe a little bit but apparently everyone in this world had a writing on there back that was written in a language only the gods and goddesses knew. But he didn't had anything on his back and if anyone sees that there's nothing written, it will be confirmed that he was someone from another world or not human._

 _' Haha I understand, I was really embarrassed to when I first had to do it but I got used to it.' Bell said as he kept on picking up the crystals that was lying on the ground and putting them in a small read bag._

 _' I guess we're ready to head out.' Kaneki said once Bell got everything from the ground._

* * *

(3 hours later)

 _As Bate slowly opened his eyes , he realized that he was in his familias base , lying down on the large green sofa that he normally used as a bed. ' What happened..' He said in a swore voice as he tried to get up. As slowly moved his body , he felt a massive amount of pain that ended up in him saying ' Fuck'. His left arm was in a cast and his chest was covered in bandages. ' So it wasn't a dream' he said out loud as he put his hand on his forehead trying to remember what happened.._

 _' I see that your finally awake.' Said Riveria shaking her head in disappointment._

 _' Where is everyone' Bate said in a irritated voice as he looked the other way._

 _'Well because of your big mouth our goddess got injured and everyone's been by her said trying to help her recover.' She said as she looked straight at Bate. He was shaking but not in a good way. In a way that you could see he was terrified. With all his strength he punched the wall making the wall crumble in to pieces._

 _' I'v never heard someone even trying to attempt an attack a god...and for him being able to attack Loki means that even Aiz couldn't stop him.' He said in a scared voice as he remembered the face of the boy. In scared voice Bate continued..._

 _' Riveria we need to catch this guy, he's to dangerous.' Bate said . This was the first time she had heard the fox in front of her so scared ._

 _' I know.. We've been waiting for you to wake up to ask you about that person you fought. You came face to face with him didn't you. What did he look like. Can you remember anything? ' she asked hopping to get an answer._

 _' I remember everything but I wish I hadn't seen his face... You may not believe me but that boy is not human nor a god.' He said as he started to explain everything to Riveria._

* * *

 _(2 hours late\ returning from the dungeon )_

 _' Wow the city looks quite crowded. Is it always like this at night.' Kaneki said as he tried to compare it to Tokyo._

 _' Yeah, pretty much. Normally when people come back from the dungeon they celebrate with there familia by drinking or eating' Bell said as he kept walking._

 _' So where are we going. Aren't we going back to the church.' Kaneki said as he kept on looking around by turning his head left and right._

 _As he kept walking he could hear a lot of people talking about him, like..' Wow that's a new face' or 'I wonder which familia he belongs to. He doesn't look strong'. Each time he heard someone talk behind him, he felt like breaking there necks. If it was Tokyo , there would had already been a pool of blood, filled with corpses lying around next to him but...because he didn't want to blow his cover he acted like he heard nothing._

 _' Well looks like we're hear.' Bell said as the white haired boy looked to were they had stopped. He was at the same restaurant he had fought against the Loki familia._

 _'Is he on to me' he thought as he looked at Bell in suspicion. Before Kaneki could think of anything else..._

 _'Can you stay here Kaneki. I need to talk to someone important.' He said as he walked in to the building without any hesitation._

 _'Is rabbit boy on to me...Maybe I'm over thinking it to much. It shouldn't be possible for him to think that I was the one who caused all that trouble the other day.' He thought to himself as he leaned on to the wall behind him. As he waited for Bell to come out of the restaurant, he realized someone that was 10 to 15 meters away from him putting up a poster._

 _Because his eye sight was better compared to humans he could see the poster clearly. It was a wanted poster but when Kaneki realized who it was , he was shocked to see his self on it and the reward was more than 100.000.000 jewls. And at the right bottom corner you could see that the owner of the poster belonged to the the Loki familia._

 _Kaneki started to giggle as he holeded his right eye that looked to be going out of control._

 _'Oh the just want to die, don't they. Maybe I should give them a little present. I feel like tomorrow there's going to be quite the slaughter.' He giggled as walked toward the wall , were the guy was hanging the picture. Before the guy could realized he was being approached, Kaneki got behind him raping his arms around his neck as he ended up breaking it, dragging the body in to a dark_  
 _alley way._

 _As Bell got out of the restaurant, he could hear a scream coming from 20 feet away from him . There was a crowd and even the Loki familia was there. 'Did something happen' Bell said to himself as he quickly rushed over to see what it was. As he bypassed threw the crowd he froze when he saw what was in front of him. There was a dead body that looked to be chopped up and a writing in blood next to a wanted poster..._

 _'Come to the abandoned building behind the church , tomorrow at midnight if you want to have some fun -Kaneki '_

 _As Kaneki looked down from one of the buildings, he couldn't stop but giggle. It was like was like a game to him after all. It was perfect for a fantasy world like this. Just one life, one chance and if you slay the boss you get anything they wanted . And it so happens that Kaneki was the boss of this fight..._

 __Chapter End__

* * *

 _More importantly...I lost some one important 3 days ago so ...I'm kinda depressed._

 _But hey look at the bright side, +30 followers and +20 likes. I'v just wanted to say thank you for the support you guys have been giving me and because of that i'v started writing new story. A lot of you guys have asked me about this so hear it is._

 _The story will be about Kaneki again ( because I love him) and it will be a High School Dxd / Tokyo Ghoul crossover._

 _(i can chage the story if you guys want it to be something else)_

 _I know some of you might think that there's going to be a lot of ***... No there isn't going to be any_

 _I will finish this story , and then post it because I hate when I see fantastics that have been left midway and I don't want you guys to see me have an incomplete story._

 _The next chapter will be the last chapter so I really hoped that you guys enjoyed me writing this. If you guys enjoyed this chapter give it a like or follow and if you have any ideas feel free to post it in the reviews. Peace..._


End file.
